


In the Beginning We Write of Obligation

by JacksWild



Series: Letters [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, M/M, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksWild/pseuds/JacksWild
Summary: Do you know, I can't get rid of you - no matter how hard I try. Like the skin that encases my soul, you are around me all the time.





	In the Beginning We Write of Obligation

**Author's Note:**

> It's been about 12 months since the last article about our young hero. He is back to working for the Aurors and has a big case to crack. There are some things that just need a Master where there may not be one already.

Auror Potter,

The Minister has asked that I meet with you regarding the Scamander case files. I will be in the Ministry pavilion at 0800 Monday morning. Let me know if this would be alright to meet and discuss the moving forward, or if you need another time. 

Regards,

SS

**Author's Note:**

> There will be several updates today! Comments and kudos always always always welcome.


End file.
